


Symphony

by peternureyev



Series: Ketterdam High [3]
Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious!Wylan, ITS AN OUTRAGE, Ketterdam High AU, M/M, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE ONLY THREE FICS, and snuggles, anyway here is some gay fluff, its going to be a series, lots of flute playijg, wesper, wysper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternureyev/pseuds/peternureyev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The piece was of his own devising, a movement designed to be played by a full orchestra but adapted for flute solo. In his mind, it told a love story that spanned generations, constellations, even universes. It was memorable and dramatic, yes, but also startlingly haunting and intimate, jumping from epic battles to bedroom scenes. At least, that's how he imagined it. Wylan stared down at his shoes. You've only been dating him two and a half months and you're dreaming up a thousand scenarios. You've written a symphony for him. And he didn't even come and meet you in time to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony

Wylan sighed, glancing up at the decorations dangling from the ceiling of the shopping mall. Sparkling as they caught the light, the enormous red and gold baubles were a permanent reminder that it was Christmas in two days. A time for family, happiness, joy and gift giving. And Wylan's boyfriend seemed to have forgotten all about it. And all about _him_.

Before Kaz had introduced him to Jesper, Wylan had only known him for his reputation as a player. Snarky and sarcastic with a grin that lit up the room, Jesper Fahey was notorious for attending all the parties and never saying no to a dare. Everyone at Ketterdam High seemed to be attracted to him, female and male alike. If, three months ago, you'd told Wylan that he'd be dating said notorious player, he'd have hit you around the head with his flute. They shared a mutual friend - if Kaz could be called a friend - and that was it. Their only connection. Wylan was completely forgettable to the slightly older boy...or so he'd thought.

 _And now it seems that I've been forgotten again_ , Wylan thought gloomily, setting up his sheet music as he prepared to play another piece. A few people were gathering in front of him, and he picked out a couple near the back. Frost decorated their winter coats and hats and their mittened hands shyly clasped each other, eyes catching in a loving glance before breaking away as they saw his gaze on them. Wylan couldn't help but feel suddenly, irrationally angry with himself. _You're afraid of rejection_ , a voice popped into his head. It sounded suspiciously like his shrink and Wylan suppressed a groan. _You've had a troubled childhood, Wylan, and you're anxious and afraid of being left alone again_. Shaking the voice out of his head - he didn't need hear Dr. Singh right now - Wylan ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, picked up his flute and began to play.

-

Jesper saw him almost immediately. Standing between a pharmacist and a flashy, expensive clothes shop, Wylan should have been invisible. But he wasn't. Not to Jesper, and clearly not to the gathering crowd of people surrounding him. Flute raised to his perfect lips, blue eyes half closed and chin tilted up so the light from the garish shiny holiday decorations caught the shape of his face; half mature, half soft and almost childlike. His hair glistened, and Jesper could almost feel the sensation of running his fingertips through the soft, golden curls, caressing the remains of baby fat in his cheeks. _Hell...he's gorgeous._ Jesper had been dating Wylan just over two months now, and he'd had his eyes on him much longer, but he was still stuck by his boyfriend's beauty. There were some people that you just couldn't call 'beautiful'. Good looking; yes, hot; yes, attractive; yes. Wylan Van Eck...they just didn't do him justice. In fact, even beautiful didn't do him justice. He was art; the longer you looked at him the more gorgeous, intricate detail you saw. The sunlight dancing on his eyelashes, the way his hair curled the wrong way behind his left ear, the learned accuracy with which his fingers danced across the instrument, the quirk at the side of his lips... Jesper could stare at him forever.

And the music he played was just as wonderful. Sometimes, in his more romantic moments, Jesper wondered if Wylan had been kissed by some ancient muse, some god of love and music. Because it seemed that every time he pressed the flute to his lips, or picked up the viola, or so much as plucked one harp string, Jesper could swear he'd been transported to heaven. Wylan's music stirred something in him, transporting him from subtle, intimate moments to vast, sweeping expanses of space, to some different world where everyone was free, and back to his own bedroom in the space of one piece. In those moments it was like his heart sang to Wylan's tune; ecstatic and heart wrenching and so, so goddamn beautiful.

-

The piece over, Wylan placed down the flute with shaking hands and finally took a breath, letting the sweet, sweet air diffuse into his veins. As he bowed, what seemed like the entire shopping mall exploded into raucous applause. He finally let himself smile. He'd played well. _No, I played my best. I played for Jesper._ And he had. The piece was of his own devising, a movement designed to be played by a full orchestra but adapted for flute solo. In his mind, it told a love story that spanned generations, constellations, even universes. It was memorable and dramatic, yes, but also startlingly haunting and intimate, jumping from epic battles to bedroom scenes. At least, that's how he imagined it. Wylan stared down at his shoes.  _You've only been dating him two and a half months and you're dreaming up a thousand scenarios. You've written a symphony for him. And he didn't even come and meet you in time to hear it._

So caught up in his own thought, Wylan failed to notice the groups of people positively queuing up to drop a penny or pound in his open flute case, or take a handwritten card with his name and email. They chattered and laughed their way towards him, smiling and discussing the upcoming festivities. He barely even noticed when they faded away, dispersing back into the regular flow of last minute Christmas shoppers. And then...

"Missed me?"

Six foot one of lean, powerful muscle, eyes that shone like freshly minted coins set in a dark, angular face, coupled with a blinding grin that made Wylan melt into a tiny little puddle. Jesper was all corners, slim but muscled, attractive as fuck with a voice like honey. He radiated heat and light, like someone was shining a candle from underneath his smooth dark skin. The kind of person it's impossible not to stare at.

"Did you...did you hear it?" Wylan choked out. He'd known Jesper for eighty seven days to be precise, and been dating him for seventy two, but he still acted like a lovesick fool whenever they locked eyes. Jesper stared at him from beneath thick black eyelashes. He went quiet, his voice suddenly husky, private.  
"You truly thought I'd miss that?"  
Wylan felt the blush creep its way over his cheeks and across his neck, like fingers of heat whispering down his shirt.  
"No, I...I panicked. You know, 'fear of rejection' and all that."  
"You think I'd reject you? Nah. Anyway, I bought you a present." He cracked the grin again and Wylan felt himself melt into the floor. Again.

-

Jesper couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement as he reached into his leather rucksack and pulled out the hastily wrapped parcel. _He's going to love it, he's going to love it_. Shoving it into Wylan's hands he stepped back and leant against the wall, arms crossed and unable to quench the grin creeping across his face. Wylan pulled off the paper and gasped.  
"You did not."  
He slowly opened the black leather box, and gasped like Jesper had just handed him the Crown Jewels (To be honest, if Jesper _had_ handed him the Crown Jewels then Wylan would have fixed him with a half angry, half amused glare, and dropped them off at the nearest police station). Nestled inside the folds of crimson velvet was a glistening gold shape. As he picked out the flute, Wylan's eyes grew wider than the moon.  
"Hell, Jesper, how much did this cost?"  
He shrugged. "A fair bit."  
The flute was golden, shimmering like the Christmas decorations above him. But that wasn't what made it special. Intricate details were etched into the metal, star shaped flowers spiralling down the body, the petals entwining the mouthpiece, twisting and turning around the instrument. Wylan turned it over in his hands, running lithe fingers over the gift.  
"And thirty minutes ago I was afraid you didn't love me..." he mumbled, still enraptured by the beautiful flute. Jesper laughed quietly.  
"Oh no, Van Eck, I don't love you one bit, noooo. I just paid eight hundred quid for this fancy ass flute for nothing." Leaning forwards, Jesper lightly brushed the smattering of freckles under Wylan's eyes and across his nose, wanting to kiss each one of them. He'd always loved the freckles, they added something to an already perfect work of art, like constellations spanning the night skies - a smear of stars spiralling across his creamy skin. Standing there in his oversized sweater and jeans, hair messy and rumpled, clutching the most ridiculously expensive instrument Jesper had ever seen, he was perfection.

-

Wylan's breath hitched when Jesper kissed him. Seventy two days of dating (and kissing) yet it still hadn't got old. Jesper made the butterflies that lived in his stomach and often strayed to his throat, chest and head go away for a while. They were still there, yes, but they did less fluttering. Except for in his heart. _Yes, your heart does do an awful lot of fluttering_.

"Pretty good Christmas present, hey?" Jesper said, breaking away from the kiss, but staying close to Wylan and keeping his small cold hands wrapped in his larger ones.

"Yeah."

A few months ago he'd been the weird new kid who came to school in a blazer and smart shoes, who stumbled over his words, who had a long, long list of psychologist appointments, who could barely spell the name of the city he lived in. Dyslexia, anxiety...they'd been the words that defined him, that haunted his life. Not love, friendship, happiness. Now he had friends, and a reputation as an expert flautist. That was thanks to Jesper (or really Kaz Brekker, but he didn't count. He spoiled the romantic vision Wylan was already dreaming of telling his grandkids). More then any of that, he had a boyfriend who was willing to take care of him, cheer him up and make him happy. And yeah, that was pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I needed to remedy the fact there wasn't enough Wesper fic in the world....of course. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: wylaneck.tumblr.com for more smol gays.


End file.
